


First Meeting

by TopHatNerd



Series: Gangsta AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-Twilight Violence, Gen, graphic description of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first met in an alley. Not an ideal place for a first meeting but it did happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed so it might be horrible. Anyhow, I hope you still enjoy reading it. A bit cliche but this was all I got tbh.

Kentarou made his way through a crowd. The odour of Normals, heavy and pungent, tickled his nose and the scent of Twilights, lighter and softer, was fleeting and scattering. He was pushed here and there numerous times. He heard grunts from Normals aiming at him. “Runt.” “Brat.” His childish body could offer him no nothing but vulnerability. He had on a grey hoodie that shielded his face, a pair of beige shorts smudged with dirt and worn black sneakers. His appearance spoke of misfortune and littered on his body were purplish marks. Around his neck was a necklace made of metal beads and his hands clutched his tags that were connected to it. One was blank and imprinted on the other was his personal information.

_Kentarou Kyoutani_

_Birthdate: 17 November 19_

_Blood type: B_

_Affiliation:_

His affiliation was none but his family. He wanted to find his family. His parents. His brothers, his sisters. Was he separated from them or were they separated from him? He didn’t know. He was pushed into an alley. He stumbled and tried not to fall. He succeeded but he was more lost than he was before. He didn’t know where he was. An alley of which part of Ergastulum, he pondered. Kentarou hoped it wasn’t Corsica Family territory or he would just be another piece of meat tied to a rope and hung over the walls of this city, mutilated to the point of not possessing any human features. His eyes searched the crowd of heads and bodies much taller than him for a familiar face. A deep greyish hue was beneath both of his eyes and his breathing came out ragged despite being inaudible. Kentarou clutched the tags tighter to the point where he could feel his nails and the metal tags digging in to his skin. He couldn’t hear anything but the ear-piercing muttering of the crowd and when he was tugged backwards by his hood, he couldn’t see or hear it coming.

He was thrown against an assembly of trash cans and the clanging of them falling on to the concrete floor made him see stars and hurt his ears. The smell of a Normal made him wince. Kentarou brought his hands up to cover up his ears, a futile attempt to block out the noises. His body curled up and he couldn’t see his attacker. Kentarou was lifted up by the shoulder and was thrown against the concrete wall. He hissed and his face scrunched up into an ugly expression. Kentarou looked up and it was an idiotic decision. He was slapped hard to the face. The hand that had slapped him was broad and hard. Kentarou let out a strangled cry. That had seemed to please the attacker and he was kicked in the abdomen.

“Damned Twilight.” Kentarou heard clearly, like the sound of an old woman beating the dust out of her carpet in the early morning at the front step of her porch. “Polluting the world with your disgusting existence.” The words continued. Nothing he was unfamiliar of. He had listened to them many times before.

Kentarou cried from the violence that was afflicted on him. The more he cried, the stronger and more unbearable the attacks became. His voice was throaty as if it hasn’t been used recently and it hurt. His old bruises ached and more bruises appeared on his skin. Some new overlapped the old. A suffocating blanket that forbade him to move freely was wrapped around him. He knew there was only one person but he couldn’t fight back. He wasn’t strong enough and the clanging of the metal trash cans neutralised him.

He didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to fight. Did he deserve this? Did he? He wanted the kicking and punching to stop. He curled up into a ball and let himself be kicked in the ribs and back.

A surprised, painful yelp startled him but even then, he didn’t dare to uncurl his body and open his eyes to see what had happened. A loud thump echoed the alley and a metallic smell tickled his nose. The kicking had stopped but Kentarou didn’t take the risk of looking until his shoulder was nudged gently. He smelt the pungent scent of a Normal so he didn’t respond but the smell was lighter now. However, the smell wasn’t gone. It just came nearer to him.

“Hey, he’s dead. You can get up now.” A child’s voice. A _Normal_ child’s voice.

Kentarou wasn’t sure if he should trust the voice. Although his body was heavy with doubt, he relaxed himself and looked up. He saw a boy, no older than him but was surely better fed than he ever was, looking down at him. Rosy cheeks and clean clothes. His hair was a silver glow, thick and parted to the side. His eyes were wide with russet curiosity. He had a cut on his lips and his hands were splattered with red. Behind him, a large figure of a man was laying face-first to the ground. There was a scarf of red around the side his neck and a knife was sticking out. The body was average height and average built. He didn’t look strong but the pair of combat boots he had certainly was.

“It’s okay.” The stranger repeated. He had a wide smile, showing off his flawless teeth and it reminded Kentarou of something like “happiness”, a term foreign to him. He liked that smile. “I’m Shigeru!” The boy announced and struck out his right hand, stained with red but he seemed joyful nonetheless. “You?”

Kentarou dared not to answer or offer a reaction. He stared at the boy in sheer curiosity and distrust.

“I’m not going to bite.” ‘Shigeru’ snorted but his words didn’t encourage Kentarou to move his hands or stand up from sitting on the ground. “C’mon.” He flailed his arms. “Say something.” He pled. Minutes passed and relisation washed over ‘Shigeru’s face. “Oh. Are you deaf or mute?” To which Kentarou shook his head gently. “Okay. So you’re not.” ‘Shigeru’let out a contented sighed. “Tell me your name, _please_.” He stressed the ‘please’. He outstretched his right hand once more but this time, Kentarou took it. ‘Shigeru’ pulled him to his feet and dusted his clothes. The act didn’t do anything to his dirtied and ragged clothes.

“Kentarou.” He answered curtly.


End file.
